Jordan Walsh
Jordan Walsh is the son of Aaron Walsh. He was the foster son of John Palmer and Marilyn Chambers. Backstory Jordan was an only child and lived in Darwin with his father, Aaron until he was 8 years old and they moved to the city. They lost their home and lived in his dad's car until the car was stolen, forcing Jordan and Aaron to sleep in parks or bus stops. One day, Aaron got caught stealing things and was sent to prison, leaving Jordan to look after himself on the streets until he was found by community service supervisor Danika Kulevski. Storylines Jordan is doing community service at the beach where he befriends Hunter King. Jordan becomes dehydrated and collapses. Hunter and his father Zac MacGuire help him, angering the supervisor, Danika Kulevski. Jordan admits that he has not had enough water and decides to carry on working. Danika brings Jordan to live with his new foster parents John Palmer and Marilyn Chambers. John tries too hard to bond with Jordan. Hunter invites Jordan to a party at VJ Patterson's house and he invites his friends. Hunter gets drunk and becomes jealous when he sees Jordan talking to his girlfriend, Olivia Fraser Richards, thinking that Jordan was hitting on her, so he starts a fight. Jordan punches Hunter, Zac arrives and breaks up the fight. After Hunter and Olivia argue, Jordan tells Olivia that she deserves someone better than Hunter. Later, John and Marilyn find a pocket knife in Jordan's bag and question him. Jordan refuses to answer and then overhears them discussing sending him away. Jordan stayed over a friend's place and returned home the next day when Katarina Chapman was speaking to John and Marilyn and Jordan was furious at them for calling the cops on him. John offers Jordan a job at the Gelato/Juice Bar, which he accepts and they begin to bond. A week later, Olivia invites him to the school charity sleep out for the homeless. Jordan refuses at first, but accepts when Olivia says that she'll be alone. Jordan returns home and finds a present he believes is from John and Marilyn until his father Aaron walks in to surprise him. Aaron and Jordan spoke for a while and then Jordan joins John and Marilyn at Salt revealing that Aaron wanted to take Jordan home with him, but Jordan chose to stay with them. Jordan arrives to the school for the sleep out with Olivia and her friend, Taibtha and Taibtha mistook Jordan for Hunter, until Olivia told him that Jordan is not her boyfriend. That night, while settling in, Hunter starts to humiliate Olivia and Jordan and tells Olivia that she always wanted to hit on Jordan and Olivia defends Jordan telling Hunter that there's nothing going on between her and Jordan. The next morning, John and Marilyn pick Jordan up from the school and take him home. The trio are shocked to find they've been robbed and Jordan is horrified by the crime scene. John and Marilyn tell Kat that their belongings are missing and Jordan admits that his dad had taken them. Aaron is taken to the police station for questioning where Jordan accuses his father of robbing John and Marilyn. Aaron denies it and Kat tells Jordan that Aaron is not being charges as they don't have any evidence to prove that he is guilty. At Salt, Jordan accuses Aaron again and tells his father he never wants to see him again. Aaron returns John and Marilyn's things and makes up with Jordan, who decides to give his father a second chance and move with him back to the city. Jordan says goodbye to John and Marilyn, thanking them for taking care of him and making him part of their family. Appearance Jordan has almost the same appearance as his foster brother, Jett. He has tan skin, half shaved-curly light brown hair cut and brown eyes. He wore the same clothes like Jett, T-shirts, shorts and throngs. Relationships Aaron Walsh Aaron Walsh is Jordan's father who raised him as a single parent. They lived on the streets until Aaron went to prison for stealing, leaving Jordan on his own. When he gets out of prison in time for Jordan's 16th birthday, he struggles to reconnect with Jordan who has settled in with his foster parents. Eventually the two reconcile and move back to the city together. John Palmer John is Jordan's foster father. John struggles to bond with Jordan at first, trying too hard to impress him, but eventually they become close. When Jordan's father gets out of prison, John advises Jordan not to be too hard on Aaron and encourages Jordan in giving his father a second chance. Marilyn Chambers Marilyn is Jordan's foster mother. She has an easier time bonding with Jordan than John does and before leaving Summer Bay, Jordan thanks her for making him part of the family. Hunter King Hunter was Jordan's best friend turned rival. The boys met at the beach during community service and became friends along the way. Their friendship deteriorated when Hunter got drunk and accused Jordan of flirting with Hunter's girlfriend Olivia, starting a fight. After Hunter and Olivia broke up, Hunter remained jealous of Jordan and Olivia. Olivia Fraser Richards Olivia is Jordan's friend. They became friends when Olivia's boyfriend Hunter introduced them. When Hunter and Olivia started having relationship problems, Jordan told Olivia that she deserves someone better than Hunter. When Olivia invited Jordan to the school charity sleep out for homeless, Olivia's best friend Tabitha mistakes Jordan for Olivia's boyfriend Hunter. Category:Characters Category:Past Characters Category:Males Category:2016 Characters